Hand-held and other portable electronic devices have become increasingly widespread and are used daily by many consumers. Examples of such devices include wireless handheld game controllers, cell phones, MP3 players, and many other electronic devices.
Portable devices often rely on battery power while operating. The batteries are either disposable or rechargeable. Disposable batteries require replacement when their power is depleted, which is inconvenient and may require the user to maintain a supply of replacement batteries. Rechargeable batteries require periodic recharging, typically using an alternating current (AC) connected wall plug and charging stand with charging contact points. Many portable devices (and hand-held devices in particular) are exposed to materials (such as dirt, sweat, grease, etc.) which can cover the charging contact points, thereby interfering with the conductivity of the charging points and reducing (or in some cases entirely eliminating) the ability of the charging stand to recharge the batteries.
There is a need for a recharging system and method that permits portable devices to be easily recharged without the need for replacement batteries or charging contacts. The current invention meets this need.